Waking Powers
by Eleature
Summary: Naraku has been defeated, but the jewel is still not whole. Kagome continues to help search for the shards, but something’s happening with her miko powers. Kikyo appears and gloats about how Inuyasha is the one causing Kagome’s powers to change. She a
1. A Promis too Keep

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha & Co.  
  
- Chapter 1. – A promise to keep...  
  
Kagome looked up at the rising sun. She hadn't been able to sleep. It was still hard for her to believe that Naraku had been defeated. She was also worried about Inuyasha. After they had made camp yesterday, he had scurried off into the forest and he still hadn't come back.  
  
Rising quietly from her sleeping bag she stepped over Shippo while she was careful not to wake him up. She really loved the adopted kit, but he could be annoying sometimes. She just wanted to find Inuyasha and something told her that she wouldn't be able to do that if Shippo came along.  
  
The shadow from the forest made the air cold and moist as she made her way through the foliage. Sticks and sharp grass cut her up lightly, but it didn't hurt or bleed much so she ignored it and focused all her senses on finding Inuyasha. She was also aware of how reckless she was as she searched for him. There were a lot of youkai that would kill to get their hands on a pure maiden, let alone a miko... Sighing she stopped and looked in the direction she came from. She should go and get her bow and arrows. She was safer if she had them to defend herself. And maybe Sango and Miroku were awake too. They could help her search for Inuyasha.  
  
She was just about to begin her walk back to the camp when she heard a twig snap from behind her. She looked over her shoulder but couldn't see anything. "Inuyasha?" She asked slowly. No answer. Weird. She didn't move for another second before she was sure that there was nothing there. Turning her thoughts back to Inuyasha she began to walk back to the camp.  
  
It was nearly two years since she had stumbled through the well for the first time. A lot had happened since. She had met Inuyasha, battled demons, searched for jewel shards, found new friends, learned about Kikyo and the betrayal, fought Naraku, won over Naraku and lastly... she had fallen in love.  
  
It was a bitter love to be sure. She loved Inuyasha of all her heart, but he couldn't or wouldn't return her love. Either because he didn't love her, or -and that was worst of all- he felt responsible about Kikyo's fate and therefore he denied his own feelings. Regardless the reason, they were still kept apart and it hurt. It hurt so unbelievably much.  
  
As Kagome came out of the forest again, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the sparks playing over her hands for some seconds before they suddenly were gone again.  
  
"Kagome! There you are." Sango ran over to Kagome with a smile as she walked into the camp. "We began to worry about you. When we woke up you weren't here." Seeing the look on Kagome's face, Sango stopped talking for a second. "Are you all right?" Kagome nodded and pressed a smile. "Sure, I just went to look for Inuyasha. He didn't come back last night." Sango nodded. She didn't buy it, but decided to let it go this once. "You should've woke us up. We'd come looking with you." Miroku made his way over to the two girls. "We don't want anything to happen to you Kagome. And Inuyasha can take care of himself." He stopped. "Well. He can defend himself at least." He continued. Kagome nodded. Miroku was right of course. Inuyasha was very capable of defending himself, but still. She couldn't stop worrying about him.  
  
They packed the camp up while Kagome woke Shippo up. The little kit had a really good sleeping heart after Naraku was defeated. "Come on Shippo. You have to wake up." The kitsune just grumbled and rolled over in his sleep. Sighing, Kagome picked him up. She'd have to carry him 'till he woke up. Again. She didn't notice the smile spreading on the kit's face. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked as she made her way over to Miroku and Sango. "Back to Kaede's village." Miroku exclaimed. "There's no use searching for Inuyasha if he wants to hide. He'll be able to follow our scent back to the village. Besides, it's the logical place for us to go." Kagome nodded her agreement and they began their journey again.  
  
When they arrived to Kaede's village Shippo had woken up and was now jumping all over the place. Kagome looked around, but couldn't see anyone in a familiar red haori. She felt her heart sink, she had really thought he would be here. Turning to Sango and Miroku she told them that she was going to the well. "The well?" Sango sounded worried. "You're not leaving us are you?" Shippo abruptly stopped his jumping and turned to follow the conversation. "Of course not Sango." Kagome continued. "I just have to get some new clothes and more food. In case you didn't notice, my clothes got pretty damaged during the fight with Naraku." She smiled reassuringly. "Oh," Sango smiled back. "Okay then. Do you want someone to follow you?" Kagome shook her head. "I'll be fine." She picked Shippo up and handed him to Sango. "Take care of Shippo in the meantime. I'll be back tomorrow, I promise." Miroku smiled. "We'll take care of everything while you're gone. And if we see Inuyasha we'll tell him where you are." Kagome's smile dropped a fraction, but she managed to keep it on. "Thank you." She hugged them all before she turned and walked into Inuyasha's forest towards the well.  
  
"Do you thing she'll be all right?" Sango asked, holding Shippo tightly in her arms to keep him from running after Kagome. "Sure she will. She's just upset about Inuyasha." Miroku answered before he continued. "He's such an asshole sometimes. She loves him so much, but he's such a two-timer that he doesn't even notice. Not like me. I would never torment my love without letting her know how I feel."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Keep your hands off me you damn houshi!" Sango stalked angrily away with Shippo in her arms. "Baka." The kit mumbled before they were out of the monk's earshot.  
  
Kagome was about to jump into the well when she heard a familiar voice behind her. "And where the hell do you think you are going?" She turned to the enraged hanyou and ignored his anger. "I'm going back to my own time. What do you think you asshole." She yelled back. She had worried so much, and now he suddenly appeared demanding to know where she was going. She turned towards the well again, but was stopped as Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Like hell you are." He forced her to face him. "We're going to look for the rest of the jewel, or have you forgotten? We still have some pieces left." She tried to wrestle out of his grip, but he wouldn't release her. "Let me go!" She yelled. "No!" He growled back.  
  
Fighting tears she crumpled against him. "Why won't you let me go?" Noticing the dampness against him and the salt smell in the air he realised that he'd probably held her too hard and hurt her. She was crying, or fighting hard not to. He released his grip a little. "Because..." He couldn't say it. Yet he had to. To keep her with him, he had to tell her. "Because I'm afraid you won't come back." He finally said. Not what he was going to tell her, but it was enough. She stopped struggling against his grip.  
  
"W-what?" She whimpered. He hugged her closer to him. "I'm afraid that you won't come back you stupid bitch." She was bewildered enough to ignore the bitch comment. "But, but I promised to stay with you 'till it was over." He sat down and dragged her with him. When they both were resting against the well he answered her. "Well... now that we've defeated Naraku it is kind of over." He mumbled.  
  
Kagome glanced up at him and saw how insecure he looked. How lost he seemed. It made her heart ache. When I said I'd stay with you 'till the end, I meant 'till the end'. She thought. She didn't say it tough. She knew he couldn't love her back. Return the gesture. "Inuyasha." The way she said his name made him look up. His heart was breaking. She was going to leave him, but then she continued. "I, I promised to stay 'till it was over. It isn't over yet. It's like you said. The jewel isn't complete yet. I won't leave you." But when it is you will, he thought. He suddenly wasn't so sure that he wanted to complete the jewel. Was it worth it? If she left him?  
  
"I'm just going back to my own time to get more food and clothes. I promise I'll be back." She continued. He wanted to believe her. Oh, how he wanted to believe her. But he had this nagging feeling in the gut that she was going to leave. After all, who would want to be with a filthy bastard like him. He was a bloody hanyou for crying out loud. "Keh! I don't care if you come back or not. Just get lost will you." He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth, but it was too late now. He didn't want her to give him false hope, so he quickly raised himself from the ground and jumped out of the clearing. "See if I care you stupid wench!" Was the last thing he said before the trees hid him.  
  
She knew he had said it because he was hurt and insecure about something, but it still stung her. It felt like she was being ripped apart. He hated her, how could he ever choose her over Kikyo. Putting the yellow backpack over her back, she climbed the well. She felt on fire, it hurt. She noticed sparks dancing along her arms, gathering in her hands. Burning black handprints into the wood the well was made of, but her heart hurt too much to care. She jumped in.  
  
A/N: Well that was the first chapter of my first fic EVER! ; Tell me if you liked it and I'll continue the story. Please review!!!! 


	2. Handprints

- Chapter 2. - Handprints  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome jumped into the well. 'She won't come back, I just know it. I wish I could think before I talk just once...At least when I'm with her. That's usually when my brain stops functioning.' Sighing, he was about to run back to the village when something about the well caught his eye.  
  
As he walked closer he could clearly make out the black handprints that were burned into the surface of the wood. 'What the?' He leaned in closer and inspected them. The smell of miko powers struck his nose and he backed away. Strong miko power, and it was... upset? He didn't understand what his nose was telling him. Again he leaned in. It didn't smell of burned wood. Only of the power... and it smelled... Kagome?  
  
Walking slowly trough the forest, Inuyasha thought about what he had seen and smelled. It confused him, but he was sure that Kagome had burned those handprints into the wood. And she had done it after he left her, because the prints hadn't been there earlier. 'She must really hate me now since her miko powers reacted to it. She's never used her powers to anything else than purification. It's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at her.' He was about to go back to the well and travel through it, but then he remembered that she had left him and the worry he had was replaced by anger. "Keh! Who needs that stupid bitch anyway!" He said to himself as he sped up and jumped towards the God Tree.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and walked out of the well-house while she looked at her hands. Had it been her imagination? Had she really seen what she thought she'd seen. Turning her hands, she looked at her palms. They seemed normal, and she didn't see any trace of the sparks anymore. 'I'm going crazy.' She scolded herself.  
  
Shaking her head, she made her way to the shrine and walked inside. "Mom! I'm home!" Her mother peeked her head out of the kitchen and smiled when she saw her daughter walk in. "Kagome, how are you. It's good to have you back again." She hugged her and pushed her into the kitchen. "You must be hungry. I'll make you something to eat." Kagome smiled and sat down at the table. "Thanks mom."  
  
While she searched in the refrigerator, her mother continued to talk. "So are you going to stay home for a while now Kagome?" Kagome shook her head, but she realised that her mother wouldn't see it so she answered quietly. "No... I can't. I promised Sango that I would be back tomorrow." Sensing with that special antenna that all mothers have that something was wrong, her mother stopped her search in the refrigerator and turned to her daughter. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Kagome could feel warm tears pricking in her eyes and she nodded slowly. "It's not a big deal, really. It's just Inuyasha. He's being such a jerk again." "Oh." Walking over to her distressed daughter she tucked her arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You know you shouldn't listen to what he says. I've got the impression that that boy talks before he thinks." Kagome sniffed while she smiled. "Yeah, I know. It's just that I care about him, and from him... it just hurts." Her mother nodded understandingly. "Talk to him when you go back. Tell him how you feel. I don't think he means to hurt you." Kagome sniffed again. 'Yes he does... he hates me.'  
  
Kagome shut the door to her room and looked around. Everything was in the same place as the last time she was here. Her mother had made her something to eat and she felt much better than before. She decided that she should get some homework done so she went over to her desk and pulled out her math book. 'At least I'll be distracted.' She thought as she opened the book and tried to understand another impossible task.  
  
Shippo looked around at the glum faces in the room. Sango had Kirara on her lap and was scratching the cat youkai while she stared out in space. Miroku was busy looking at his right hand where the kazaana had been just four days ago. Now the hand was whole again and he didn't have to fear being sucked to his death. Kaede was stirring a pot with some soup and was obviously also lost in thought. The only ones of the group that were missing were Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Sighing, Shippo couldn't take the silence anymore so he walked out of the door and went to look for some kids to play with. He wished Kagome would come back soon. No one acted normal when she wasn't around. Least of all Inuyasha. Speaking of...  
  
Shippo raised his nose into the air and sniffed. He could swear that he'd caught the fresh scent of the grumpy hanyou. Following the scent he quickly found himself in front of the huge God Tree.  
  
"Oi! Inuyasha. You up there?" Shippo searched the tree for the familiar red and silver. "Inuyasha. I know you're there. I can see you." "Liar." Shippo nearly jumped out of his own fur because of the voice behind him. He turned slowly. "Uh... Kagome was looking for you earlier today. She was worried about you." The hanyou didn't move. "Keh! I know that. We talked before she went through the well." The kitsune was at a loss of words. "Oh... well. Why didn't you come back to the village then?" From the angry twitch on Inuyasha's face, Shippo regretted asking. "That's non of your damn business!" The fist connecting with Shippo's head quickly made a lump appear. Well, now that he'd already been hit, he could as well continue. "You yelled at her again didn't you." It wasn't really a question. "Keh!" The hanyou answered. "You're such an asshole Inuyasha." Before was hit by an enraged hanyou, Shippo ran back to the village. 'Why does he always hurt Kagome that insensitive jerk!'  
  
Following the running kit with his eyes, Inuyasha sat down and leaned against the base of the tree. So, Kagome had been worrying about him. Well, it certainly didn't seem that way when he'd talked to her. She was such an idiot sometimes. Like this morning when she had ventured into the forest all by herself. Why'd she do that anyway he wondered. She could've been killed. His blood boiled at the thought. Well, he would never let that happen. He'd been sitting in a tree worrying about her leaving when she'd come walking into the forest. He had followed her at a distance, watching. Guarding. When he'd stepped on that twig, he had been sure that she'd seen him. But she'd just turned away and walked back to the camp. 'Keh! What a stupid bitch.'  
  
As he sat there thinking about Kagome, he slowly drifted into sleep. He hadn't slept anything the night before... In fact, he hadn't slept since they defeated Naraku.  
  
Dream  
  
The sky was dark overhead and thunder was rolling in the distance. Inuyasha cocked his head and sniffed the air. He could smell two people he knew. One of them smelled fresh and clean, like a waterfall in the summer, mixed with the scent of flowers. The other smelled of fresh soil, and... death. His heartbeat picked up speed as he franticly looked around, searching for the two persons. On his right he could see one of them. On his left he could see the other. The one on the right waited longingly, silent. The one on the left raised a bow and nocked an arrow. Angry miko power cackled around her limbs. He vaguely remembered a promise and his heart stung. Betrayal. Death. Hell. The promise still held, he was sure of it. No doubt in his soul. It was important for him that the promise would be held. He didn't care if he died. He'd help her. He could see she was in pain. A pain that he was the cause of. He walked to the left person. The arrow shook a short moment and then it was free. He expected the pain. Waited for it. Welcomed it...  
  
End Dream  
  
Inuyasha shot up from the ground. His heart was hammering in his chest. A sense of fear, pain and sorrow was in his soul. He'd had a dream. Shaking his head he tried to remember. Somehow he knew it was important. The dream had been about a choice. 'A choice?' The thought disappeared, forgotten. With a sigh he slumped back down, somehow he knew he wouldn't sleep more tonight. He had to remember... he just had to. 


	3. Snake on Picnic

- Chapter 3. - Snake on picnic...  
  
"Well I'm off mom." Kagome hugged her mother and received a kiss on the cheek, then she was out the door. "Hey Kagome wait a sec!" Kagome turned at her brother's voice and stopped running. "What's up Souta?" Souta ran towards her and stopped. "Gramps told me to give you this." Souta took her hand and pressed something hard and round into it. She opened it and looked at the object. It looked like a coin, but it was made of tree and had no markings on it. "What's this?" She asked curiously. Souta shrugged. "He didn't tell me. He just said that you had to keep it with you at all times. I think it's supposed to bring you luck or something. You know Gramps... well anyway, I'm off to meet some friends. Take care and say hi to Inuyasha from me." Then he turned and ran in the other direction.  
  
'Weird... oh well...' She tucked the 'amulet' into an inner pocket and went inside the well house. She had slept well for the first time in what seemed like weeks. And had managed to get over the gloomy mood she'd had yesterday. Jumping into the well she was actually excited to see Inuyasha and the others again.  
  
When Kagome had managed to climb out of the well with the heavy backpack the first thing she did was gasp. She didn't gasp for air, she was looking at the black handprints on the well. 'Then I didn't dream? How did I do this?' She ran her fingers lightly over the marks. They were unnaturally smooth. As if she had pressed her hands into mud and then let it dry over... 'I have to talk to Kaede.' She picked up the backpack she'd left on the ground and began to make her way to the village.  
  
SMACK! "Keep your hands off me you damn houshi!" "But Sango, I just tried to keep a bug off you." Miroku dodged the next blow. "You ARE the bug you pervert!" Sango retorted.  
  
Kagome watched the display till they were done. "Uh, hey guys. I'm back." They stopped immediately and looked guiltily up at Kagome, not having noticed that she was there. "Uh... we. We were on our way to the well to meet you there." Miroku mumbled. Kagome looked sceptical at the answer. After all they were only a couple of feet outside the door to Kaede's house. "...Right... Anyway, have any of you seen..." "KAGOME!" The little kitsune flung itself into Kagome's arms. "Shippo." Kagome said startled, before she caught him and hugged him. "I missed you Kagome." The pup continued. "I was only gone a night Shippo." "So?" The kit asked looking at her with bright green eyes. "I can miss you anyway. Even if you're gone only for some seconds." He hugged her again. "That's so cute Shippo. I've missed you too," She stated as she put him down on the ground.  
  
"So, what are we going to do now Kagome?" Kagome looked over at Miroku before answering. "Well, Miroku. Inuyasha is eager to find the rest of the jewel shards. I'd love it if you would come with me. But I can understand it if you want to take a brake." Her two friends looked at each other as if she was crazy before turning to her. "Of course we'll come with you Kagome. How can you even think that we will leave you alone with Inuyasha..." Sango began to trail off. Miroku to the rescue. "You know maybe we should leave them alone. I bet they'd both enjoy that." Kagome could feel her cheeks heating. "Keep those thoughts to yourself you lecher!" Sango cut him off before he could say anything else. "Anyway, Kagome. What we're trying to say..." She shot Miroku an angry glare when she saw that he was about to add his comment. Wisely he kept his mouth shut. "What we're trying to say," She continued. "Is that we care about you greatly (another glare at the monk), and we could never have beaten Naraku without your help. You're like a sister to me..."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"What was that for?" Miroku asked indignantly. "You know damn well what that was for. I know that expression too well. You were about to make another perverse comment. AND your hand was on my ASS!" Miroku shook his head slightly while he sighed. "Well I couldn't let it go to waste now could I? Besides, your alluring beauty forced me to take a drastic step... er, I mean grab." (Again with the groping) SMACK! Pushing the monk away, Sango again turned to Kagome. "Sorry about the interruption." Kagome was trying very hard to keep the humour she felt from sounding in her voice. "No by all means Sango. I'm honoured to have both of you with me. In fact I'm sure I can't make it without you two. Now all we have to do is find Inuyasha. You haven't seen him have you?" When Sango shook her head, Kagome began to worry again. Surely he wasn't still mad at her. Not that he had any reason to be mad at her at all. "Well, we'll just have to go search for him. I talked to him before I went through the well yesterday." At a continuously tugging from Shippo she looked down at him and picked him up. "What is it Shippo." The kitsune curled his fingers in her hair and began to whisper in her ear. "I saw Inuyasha yesterday. He was by the God Tree, but he was very angry for some reason, and he hit me. Did you two argue again Kagome. Because I don't like it when he upsets you." Kagome hugged the kit tight and began to comfort him. "Don't worry about Inuyasha. He was just grumpy. I'll go and talk to him. You guys wait here." When Shippo nodded, she handed him over to Sango and began to make her way towards the huge tree.  
  
Inuyasha's ears flickered when his nose caught the trace of an intoxicating aroma. It was the familiar smell of fresh water and flowers in full bloom. 'Kagome? She's back?' He jumped out of the God Tree and landed quietly in the soft grass. "Inuyasha? Are you here?" Again an ear twitched. When he saw her walking towards him he knew it was too late to run away. She had seen him too. "There you are. We're ready to go search for the shards now." She walked closer and stopped when she was in front of him. "Inuyasha? Is everything okay?" She began to get nervous when he still didn't answer. He couldn't. He was too surprised about the fact that she was back. She'd come back to him. Even though he'd said the things he did. "Inuyasha?" She asked again. Finally he managed to snap out of the spell she had over him. "Keh! Come on what are you waiting for?" He began the walk towards the village, leaving a slightly bewildered Kagome to follow.  
  
The heat was rising with the sun and Kagome began to feel warm and tired. They had walked 'till midday without a break now and she really wanted one. The sun when it was on its highest wasn't exactly comfortable. Walking past Miroku and Sango, she caught up with Inuyasha. He glanced at her once, and then he continued to ignore her. He had done it the entire day. "Inuyasha?" She began. He grunted to let her know that he had heard her. "Can we take a brake? I'm really tired and I'm beginning to feel hungry." He looked over at her again before he answered. "Can you feel any shards nearby?" She shook her head. "No, I haven't felt anything. Not even youkai auras. The entire area is pure as far as I can tell." She waited to hear his answer.  
  
When he saw the pleading look in her eyes he couldn't say no. Besides. He had already admitted to himself that he wasn't too sure about completing the jewel if it meant that she would leave. Sighing he nodded and turned off the road towards a tree that could provide shadow in the burning heat. "Yeah! Come on bitch. We'll continue after some food. You do have ramen with you right?" When she nodded that she did, he couldn't keep a smirk from his face. "Keh! That's good." "Yes! Finally we are taking a brake." Shippo started to run towards the tree. "I was about to die." Reaching the tree he flopped down in the shadow and closed his eyes. It was beyond Kagome how the little fox could run in this heat. Miroku and Sango also seemed relieved that they were taking a brake. They eagerly helped Kagome in unpacking the bag and finding the food. The only ones that didn't seem affected by the heat were Inuyasha and Kirara.  
  
They had finished eating and were packing up when Kagome felt it. It was like a dark thundercloud that began to roll over the area. The only problem was that the sky was clear and blue. "There's a demon heading this way." She said as she picked up her bow and her quiver. The rest of the group were instantly alert. Miroku gripped his staff, Sango her bone boomerang and Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga. Shippo... well Shippo jumped behind Kagome's back and began to mutter about the fact that he still was a kid --;  
  
"Do you know if it's nearby?" Sango asked while she looked around. Kagome kept her gaze towards the dark aura. "Yeah, it's coming up the hill now." Before she had finished her sentence, they all could feel the dark youkai aura, and soon they could see it too. It was a giant snake youkai that crawled over the hill. It had black eyes and green poison was dripping form its fangs. Shippo crawled onto Kagome's back and hid under her hair. Everyone else stood ready to fight, so Kagome pulled an arrow and knocked it. It shook a second and then it was still. "Does it have a shard Kagome?" Inuyasha had transformed Tetsusaiga into the giant fang and was ready to attack, but if it had a shard, he needed to know where it was to kill it. Kagome searched the snake youkai and looked for the familiar gleam of a shard, but something inside her made it hard to concentrate. She felt on fire again, but this time she couldn't see the sparks she had witnessed last time the feeling had come over her. "Kagome! Does it have a shard!?" The yell from Inuyasha distracted her from the fire running through her body and she managed to search the giant snake. "Yes. It has one between the eyes." Inuyasha didn't bother to respond, but attacked without another thought.  
  
Now that the distraction was gone, the pain and fire manifested itself tenfold, sending Kagome into a river of agony that consumed her. Her vision began to blur, getting covered with a red haze. She saw Inuyasha fighting with the youkai through the flaming haze. Everything seemed so unreal. The snake was fast, dodging or blocking every attack Inuyasha attempted. Kirara, Sango and Miroku had joined the assault too. Blocking, dodging and attacking with their best abilities. But still it didn't seem to be enough. The scales on the snake's skin were like thick armour, and it wriggled itself out of every attack. Through the haze consuming her, Kagome began to worry that they could loose. It would've been easier if Miroku still had his kazaana.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't about to let this fucking snake get him. He dodged a frontal attack the youkai attempted and cut down with his fang. The sword barely made a scratch in the thick scales. "Damn!" He swore as he blocked another attack with his right arm. That's when everything began to go wrong. The snake youkai had managed to curl its tail around Inuyasha's legs, and it now yanked him into the air, leaving him defenceless and vulnerable. Cursing under his breath he tried to sever the tail that was holding him, but without the ground to back up the power of the swing, he didn't even manage to scratch the snake. The head of the youkai turned his way, blotting an open mouth full of long poisonous fangs. Preparing to trust his sword into the mouth if it tried to bite him, Inuyasha was dimly aware of Kagome yelling his name...  
  
A/n: Am I evil or what??? Hehehe, I just love cliff-hangers... And thanks for the review(s). Please don't stop. I live for reviews =D 


	4. Powers Out of Control

- Chapter 4. - Powers Out of Control  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Through the red haze, Kagome had seen everything. The snake youkai had grabbed Inuyasha and had him hanging helpless in the air. She was on fire. Blood thundered in her ears and she had trouble focusing. She had to focus. Inuyasha was in danger.  
  
The arrow she had knocked earlier was shaking in her grasp. Her muscles were slow and when they responded, shots of pain burned trough them. She was unaware of the tears leaking from her eyes.  
  
When she saw that the youkai withdrew his head to attack again, she knew she only had one chance. One chance to save to one she loved. As she pulled the arrow back to her cheek, she could feel the pain in her follow the movement. It was like she herself was stretched to the bows movement, ready to be released. Ready to let go.  
  
A soft sob escaped her lips as her fingers let go of the string. A sharp snapping sound and the arrow was on its way, seeking the target.  
  
The pain was suddenly gone. It was like it had left with the arrow. She felt drained. Empty. When the arrow claimed its target, darkness claimed her.  
  
'Inuyasha...'  
  
The blast when the enchanted arrow connected with the snake sent Inuyasha sprawling through the air. Cursing the bitch that was the reason, he also silently thanked her. After all, the youkai had been on the brink to attack him.  
  
Turning in the air, he landed softly on his feet. Straightening, he showed Tetsusaiga back into its scabbard and looked around for the shard. Seeing that Sango had already picked it up he walked over to claim it when a wail from Shippo got his attention. Spinning, he was on the brink of drawing Tetsusaiga again, ready to fight the new threat. What he saw nearly made his heat stop.  
  
Kagome was lying on her back, unmoving and pale.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Forgetting all about the shard, he jumped over to her frail body and pushed Shippo away. Focusing his senses he could hear a faint heartbeat, but that was all it was. Faint. "What happened?" He growled at the kit while he shook Kagome carefully, trying to bring her back to consciousness. Shippo was at the brink of tears.  
  
"I-I don't know. Suddenly she was shaking, and I could smell her tears. She saw that the youkai had you and she called your name, then she released the arrow and she just fell." The kit was sobbing now. "She just fell?" Inuyasha repeated. He was about to pummel the fox when Miroku and Sango finally reached them.  
  
They had heard what Shippo said while they were running. Now Miroku bent over Kagome and closed his eyes. Inuyasha wanted to throw the monk away, but he knew that there was a chance that he could help Kagome.  
  
When Miroku straightened, he had a worried look on his face. This alone told Inuyasha that something was seriously wrong. Miroku was always calm, always collected.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" He was on the brink of panic, but he refused to let them see, hear and in Shippo's case, smell it. Miroku slowly shook his head. "Her miko power is greatly disturbed. We have to get her to Kaede- sama. It takes a miko to help another miko with her power." Growling, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, careful not to hurt her with his claws. "Well, what are we waiting for? The quicker we can get her back, the quicker we can continue our search for shards."  
  
He turned and began to walk before the rest of the group could figure out what had happened. Sango arched an eyebrow and looked at his retreating back as she packed up their belongings. "What an asshole" she said, using an expression she had picked up from Kagome. "Can't he just admit that he cares for her already?"  
  
Shippo nodded and turned his attention to Miroku. "Will she be alright Miroku?" The monk shook his head slowly and began to follow Inuyasha. "I don't know. Her aura was very disturbed. We'll see what Kaede-sama can do for her. I've never felt that disturbance in Kagome before. It was strange, like it was connected to her power, her soul and her heart all at the same time. There's no doubt that it is serious..." Miroku trailed off when he saw the tears beginning to leak from the kit's eyes. "Don't worry Shippo. Kagome is strong. She won't let something like this break her." Shippo nodded, comforted by the monk's words. 'He is right. Kagome is strong. And stubborn.'  
  
"Oi! Are you going to take all day or what!?" At the angry shout from the hanyou, they all snapped out of their thoughts and ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
Kaede and Miroku sat opposite of each other with Kagome lying in between them. They had chased the rest of the group out when they had arrived with Kagome. Granted it hadn't been easy to convince Inuyasha to stay outside. Not easy at all. Miroku sighed and glanced at the ofuda's by the door and the windows, checking to see that they still were in place. Shaking his head, he turned his eyes back to the unconscious girl in front of him. Of course they were still in place; after all, Inuyasha was still outside.  
  
"What do you think Kaede-sama?" He finally asked after an endless silence. Kaede shook her head and removed her hand from the young miko's forehead. "It is very strange indeed Miroku-sama. I can find no reason for the disturbance with Kagome's powers. At least no reason caused by herself." Shaking her head she looked out the nearest window at the surrounding forest. "Her power seeks balance, but I do not know how it is unbalanced. As you said it is connected with her soul, but I still do not believe that my sister has anything to do with it. Surely it would have manifested itself earlier if the resurrection of Kikyo was the reason..." She trailed off and returned her eyes to Miroku.  
  
Miroku nodded his agreement and gestured to Kagome's hands. "Inuyasha said that he found handprints burned into the well and he claimed that it smelled of 'upset' miko-powers and Kagome. He was sure that Kagome was the one who burned the marks into the wood." Kaede nodded. "She's loosing control of her powers. They're seeking balance and she can't 'give' it so to speak. The result is that her own powers are trying to find the balance on its own, resulting in an uncontrolled leaking of her power. It is very disturbing. Kagome is a powerful miko and her powers can very well kill her if she does not regain some form of control. Her powers are building inside of her faster than she can use them with her arrows. We'll have to teach her some simple practices so that she can empty her reserves once in a while, but I still fear that it won't be enough. Still, it will buy her some time." Miroku nodded again as he fingered his prayer beads, he didn't have the kazaana anymore, but he kept the prayer beads out of habit. "She will be waking again soon, but I can not predict how she will react to the changes." Kaede finished. Miroku only stared blankly into the air. 'Kagome, we need you... Inuyasha needs you.'  
  
"One more thing," Kaede said as Miroku began to rise. "Don't tell Inuyasha any of this. He can only make it worse." The monk nodded and turned to take the spells of the door.  
  
Inuyasha was fuming as he stared at the offending spell scrolls plastered on the door and the windows. They had kicked him out. Something was wrong with Kagome and they had kicked him out. Growling he tried to hear what they were saying in the hut, but the ofuda's were made to block in sounds as well. He was, to say it mildly: pissed.  
  
Shippo and Sango had wisely kept their distance when they were ushered outside. They didn't want to be the subjects for the hanyou's formidable temper.  
  
Shippo had curled himself up besides Kirara. The giant youkai-cat had stayed in the village to help protect it when Inuyasha's group had left to search for shards. Shippo regretted the decision, but he didn't say it out loud. It wasn't Kirara's fault that Kagome was sick, but still, maybe she wouldn't have become sick if she didn't have to fight. Sighing he buried his face in the soft fur. He didn't want to loose Kagome too; she was like a mother to him.  
  
When Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Miroku's purple robes he stopped his growling and waited. He was going to kill the monk, he didn't care if he hadn't really done anything to deserve it. His nerves were on the edge and he was not in the mood for any sloppy excuses.  
  
His blood was boiling.  
  
As soon as the ofuda's were removed from the door, Inuyasha moved faster than any human could ever hope to move. Holding Miroku by the neck he pressed him up against the wall, lifting him some inches from the ground. He could vaguely hear Sango's disbelieving yell in the background.  
  
"Inuyasha put him down!"  
  
Ignoring the old miko, Inuyasha only pressed harder. Small whimpering noises escaped from Miroku's mouth.  
  
Sango couldn't believe what she was seeing. She knew that Inuyasha was angry, but she realised too late just HOW angry he was. "Inuyasha please put him down!" She pleaded as she ran towards the two males, completely ignoring the fact that she put herself in potential danger. Inuyasha only growled louder.  
  
Sango was beginning to panic. Miroku's face was beginning to turn blue. She lunged herself at the furious hanyou and began to pry at the fingers that held Miroku in a deadlock. Inuyasha released his hold long enough to throw her across the room. She didn't care about the pain in her back when she made contact with the wall. She had bought Miroku some time. Inuyasha had at least released his hold on the monk for a second. When she saw that the hanyou turned towards Miroku again, her blood ran cold. He was going to kill him, he was actually going to kill him.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
A/n: Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming ;  
  
Broken Thorns and Black Roses – I hate Kikyo too, but I can't promise anything, you'll just have to read and find out. Thorngoddess – Ah, yes the dream... the dream... lol, did he choose anyone??? Runs away and hides ; And thanks for all the reviws, please keep them coming ; 


	5. A Breath of Life

- Chapter 5 .- A Breath of Life  
  
Kagome ignored Inuyasha when he crashed to the floor, she was too worried about Miroku. Struggling out of the blankets that covered her, she ran towards the monk as Inuyasha's spell began to wear off. She wasn't going to give him a chance to stand. She didn't know why he had attacked Miroku and she didn't want to give him the chance to do it again.  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
  
She yelled as she reached her friend. "Miroku? Miroku can you hear me?" She carefully moved him over so that his head was resting in her lap. "Please Miroku talk to me." She pleaded as she patted him on the head, more to calm herself than to calm him.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
Bringing her fingers carefully to the side of his neck she checked for a pulse. Her heart nearly stopped when she couldn't find one. "Miroku? Please don't be dead." She was quickly beginning to panic when the training from her lifesaving-class kicked in. He wasn't breathing so she had to breathe for him, but could she do that?  
  
She glanced over at Sango and saw that she was on the verge of tears. Kaede was for the first time since Kagome had known her, in something close to shock and Shippo was crying in the doorway. Lastly she looked at Inuyasha. He lay unconscious in a deep hole in the floor. He would be devastated if he knew that he had killed Miroku.  
  
"Is... Is he dead?" Sango chocked at the question. Kagome looked over at her again. At her tearstained face.  
  
She could do it.  
  
"Not yet. There's still time. I-I can bring him back, but you have to trust me. It's... it's something from my time and it may seem strange for me to do it." Kagome knew what Sango felt for the monk, even if she would never admit it herself, she loved him. And she didn't want to give Sango the wrong ideas with what she was going to do... "Just trust me, please?"  
  
Sango nodded numbly. "Anything if you can save him." Kagome smiled weakly and nodded again. She didn't know if it would work, she had never done it for real, only as a practice.  
  
Sango watched intently as her best friend laid Miroku straight on the ground and carefully pushed his chin up. 'Please don't be dead! Please live! For me Miroku. I-I love you.'  
  
She trusted Kagome, she really did, but when Kagome brought her lips down to the monk's mouth she nearly hit her. Miroku was hurt, maybe dead. How could she kiss him!? It didn't take long for Sango to realise that Kagome wasn't kissing him. It was an impersonal joining of the lips and Kagome... blew air into Miroku as she squeezed his nose? Sango's eyes widened. Was she breathing for him?  
  
Kagome blew three times into Miroku's mouth before she began to push her hands down on his chest the way she had been taught. She hoped it would work. She prayed it would work. He couldn't die now. Not now that Naraku had finally been defeated. Not with his entire life in front of him.  
  
She brought her lips to his once again, giving him her breath as she watched the rise of his chest. 'Please let this work! Please!' She felt the pain in her again, pricking on the borders of her senses. She ignored it, blocked it out. She had to save Miroku. She had to save him. He couldn't die. Inuyasha would be crushed...  
  
A tear made its way down her cheek as she bent down one more time to breath into him.  
  
Frantic coughing made her stop the move midways and she scrambled out of the way. He was a letch after all and she didn't want to give him the wrong idea.  
  
Sango couldn't stay still anymore as Miroku began to cough. She ran over to him and cradled him in her lap, not caring if she gave him the wrong idea. She loved him!  
  
"Thank you Kagome-san! Thank you so much!" She looked over at the young miko and Kagome could read everything in her expression. "I'm just happy he will make it." She smiled back.  
  
Turning her back to Sango and Miroku she focused her attention at the unconscious hanyou. He had a lot to explain when he woke up and she would make sure that he regretted ever hurting a friend.  
  
When she looked around the room again, she finally realised that the distressed kit needed comforting so she walked over to him and picked him up. Shippo dug his claws into her clothes, never wanting to let go of her again. "Shh, Shippo. It's okay. I won't let him hurt you. Everything's fine." He only nodded weakly as he whimpered into her neck. Kagome turned once again and addressed Kaede. "Could you please tell me what has happened and why Inuyasha acted like he did?"  
  
A weak nod was Kaede's response.  
  
Kagome was sitting on the edge of the well. She was stunned after Kaede's story and she needed some time alone to think. Inuyasha had been locked into an old shed covered with ofuda's so at least he couldn't hurt anyone if he awakened when Kagome wasn't present. She sighed heavily as she looked up at the stars. She needed to calm down, her heart was still racing in fear of Miroku's life. When she had first opened her eyes she had been too confused to register what was happening. It hadn't made sense. Why would Inuyasha hold Miroku by the throat? Then her instincts on helping her friends had kicked in and she had said 'sit' without thinking.  
  
She was so confused.  
  
When Miroku had gained enough consciousness to speak, she had put some herb- potions on his neck to keep the swelling down and to help his breathing. He was still in some state of shock, but he hadn't seemed to mind too much as Sango held his head to her chest.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. She was glad that Miroku had recovered enough to grope Sango. It was a sure sign that he was getting better. Even Sango didn't seem to mind too much since she only slapped him lightly instead of using her bone boomerang.  
  
Kagome was still worried on how Miroku would react when he saw Inuyasha again. Would he hate him? And worst of all, how would Inuyasha react? Would he even remember it? Nobody were sure if he had gone full youkai, nobody had been able to glimpse his eyes to see if they were red.  
  
Kagome shivered and hugged her knees to her chest as she slid down of the well and leaned against it. 'Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.' She didn't really know what she was sorry about, but her heart still ached for him. A loud crash from the outskirt of the village signalled that Inuyasha was awake. They had all decided to keep the incident secret from the rest of the village... for the meantime at least, ultimately it was Miroku's decision.  
  
Kagome glanced up at the calm lights of the stars one last time before she rose and dusted off her clothes.  
  
It was going to be a long night...  
  
Kagome slowly walked up to the shed where all the noise was coming from. She dreaded what was to come, but she knew she was the one that had to do it. Sighing she pushed all doubts aside and knocked at the door. The shed instantly became silent.  
  
"Inuyasha? It's me, Kagome. I'm coming in so don't try anything okay?" Inuyasha nearly growled at her, but remained silent as the door began to open. She didn't have to tell him that it was her, he had caught her scent the moment she knocked at the door...  
  
Kagome pushed herself through the door and quickly closed it after her. She was nervous, but as she turned the feeling instantly evaporated. "Inuyasha?" She looked him over and noticed that he sat abnormally quiet in the farthest corner. "Inuyasha are you alright?" She couldn't bear to see him like this. He looked so... broken.  
  
She reached her arm out to him and moved closer, but stopped when he scrambled out of her reach. He acted like a trapped animal. "Inuyasha, please talk to me." She whispered. It hurt her to see him like this. It hurt her that he was afraid of her. It hurt her that he was hurting.  
  
"Please?" She whispered silently as she reached out for him again. Her eyes went wide when she saw the sparks dancing over her arm. Kaede had told her that something was wrong with her power. It was out of control and she was very capable of unintentionally hurting others.  
  
Yanking her arm back to her chest she fought her own tears. She didn't want to hurt him, anyone but him. Backing away and fumbling for the door she whispered weakly: "I'll leave you alone and send someone else. Maybe Kaede... I-I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have come." She turned and was about to leave when he spoke.  
  
"How is Miroku"  
  
Kagome stopped in her tracks and slowly turned towards him. He could smell the salt from the tears she fought. It angered him in a strange way and at the same time it made him sad too.  
  
Nobody should make her cry, nobody. Least of all him. He had seen the sparks dancing over her arm and then he had smelt fear. She was afraid, but she wasn't afraid of him. No, she was afraid for him. He wanted to comfort her, but somehow he couldn't make himself say the right words, so instead he opted for the second best. He asked about the friend he had attacked, hoping to bring her thoughts away from whatever it was that frightened her.  
  
When he met her gaze, his heart went out to her, but still his body wouldn't move. A tear finally escaped from her eyes and she brought her hand up to wipe it away.  
  
"He's recovering." She whispered after a long silence.  
  
He lowered his head and looked at his own hands, flexing his claws without realising it. "I-I'm sorry." He forced himself to say. It was the truth, but it was still difficult for him to admit to such an emotion.  
  
Now that he thought about it, he really didn't know why he had reacted the way he did. He hadn't turned into his youkai form, but still he had nearly killed a friend without just reason. The whole incident seemed so strange, so distant. Like a fog was covering the details. He remembered anger and worry, worry for Kagome.  
  
"I'm not the one you should be apologising to," Kagome said as she took a step towards him. He nodded and raised his head to look her into the eyes. "I know, it's just that I feel..." He stopped talking and turned pleading eyes at her. "Please... please don't hate me." He begged.  
  
He didn't know if he would be able to continue living if she said that she hated him. He wouldn't blame her, not after what he had done. He hated himself...  
  
Kagome looked into his pleading eyes and her heart broke. She had never considered hating him for what he did. Be angry at him, yes. But hating him?  
  
Never.  
  
"I could never hate you." She said as she walked closer and drew him in for a hug. "I could never ever hate you Inuyasha. Don't you ever think that I would hate you." She hugged him tighter as he slowly returned her embrace, afraid that he might let go. Afraid that he would push her away.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised when she pulled him in for a hug, but pretty soon he relaxed and returned it. Rejoicing in the feelings the simple act gave him and the fact that she didn't hate him. Him, a lowly hanyou. 'I don't deserve you Kagome. I don't deserve you...'  
  
A/n: Awww... I loved writing this chapter... well, the end of it anyway... Have I ruined the friendship between Inuyasha and Miroku or what? Please tell me how I'm doing and feel free to come with requests about things you want in the story. I won't promise that I'll add them, but if it fits with how I plan the story then I'll try my best. Oh, and please review! 


	6. Apology Accepted

- Chapter 6. - Apology Accepted  
  
Sango continued to wipe Miroku's brow while he slept. They were alone in the hut since everyone else had found something else to do.  
  
Sango couldn't contain the small smile that tugged at her lips when she looked at Miroku's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful, so content. Her smile turned to a scowl when her eyes moved to the dark bruise on his neck. She didn't know what to think of Inuyasha anymore.  
  
Kagome had asked her to wait with her judgement till Inuyasha had been given an opportunity to explain his actions. She had agreed in the end, figuring that she owed him that for all the times he had saved their lives. She was also very curious about why he had acted the way he did. Was it only because Miroku had kept him away from Kagome? They had done that before and he had never reacted this violently before.  
  
When Miroku began to wake beneath her she moved away to get him some soup they had made earlier.  
  
"Here you go." She said as she helped him sit up and brought a spoon to his mouth. She immediately began to blush a furious red when she realised what she had done. Miroku only blinked at her and took the spoon from her hand. "It's okay Sango. My throat's a bit raw, but I can move perfectly fine." Her blush deepened and she lowered her head so that she didn't have to look him in the eyes. "Of course, I-I just wanted to..." She trailed off and raised her head again. "I was afraid that you were going to die."  
  
Miroku didn't miss the tears that brimmed in her eyes and he felt an overwhelming need to grin. 'She cares. She truly cares.'  
  
"I'm fine Sango, really. I'll be up and going by tomorrow. Don't worry about me." He said as he brought a hand to her face to wipe away some escaping tears. When she didn't pull away, but instead leaned into his touch he could feel his heart skip a beat.  
  
Barely containing a wail, Sango pushed the soup aside and forcefully drew the startled monk in for a hug. "Don't you scare me like that ever again houshi-sama. I-I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."  
  
She was about to say something more when she felt his roaming hand on her butt.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Why can't you stay serious for one second you letch!" She yelled as she drew away. 'To think that I was going to tell him how I feel. He'll never change, he'll never settle for one woman...'  
  
"But Sango, I..."  
  
"So, why did you do it?"  
  
Kagome was sitting on the floor in the small shed, leaning against a wall. Inuyasha was doing the same on the opposite side.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked why you did it. Why did you attack Miroku?" Kagome repeated, trying to contain her irritation. How could he act so uncaring, when he only moments before had been near tears at the subject.  
  
"Keh! Does it matter?" He finally replied.  
  
Kagome sighed and shook her head slightly, sometimes he could be such a jerk. "Yes it matters Inuyasha! You nearly killed him. He wasn't breathing and his heart had stopped beating. Do you even realise how close he was to dying?" She huffed and turned her head away in an angry gesture.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. His heart had stopped? But wouldn't Miroku be dead now? "How come he's not dead then if his heart stopped?" He growled back, angry at himself that he couldn't tell her what she wanted to hear. He was sorry for what he did, he had told her as much. Why couldn't she just leave it at that?  
  
Kagome fought back a blush and glared back at him. She knew how he would react if she told him what she had done. It wasn't really his business anyway. He should be worrying over the consequences of what he had done, not over why he hadn't done something worse. "That doesn't matter anymore, but think about what you have done Inuyasha. For once, stop and think." She nearly yelled at him. "I do think!" He yelled back. "Then act like it for once. How do you think Miroku will react to what you did to him? If you had a good reason, then maybe he will forgive you, but for now it doesn't seem likely." She was in the mood to sit him, if only to make him stop yelling at her.  
  
Inuyasha growled low in his chest and averted his eyes from her. She was right. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He had done something awful and now he had to pay for it, but how could he tell her that he had absolutely no good reason for what he had done? How could he tell Miroku? Granted, they had kept him away from Kagome when she was hurt, but that still wasn't an excuse. He sighed and slumped lower against the wall, Tetsusaiga resting on his knees.  
  
"I don't know why I did it." He finally admitted when her gaze became too hard to bear. "I was angry that they kept me away from you when you were hurt. I'm supposed to... I'm supposed to protect you after all."  
  
Kagome sighed and lowered her eyes. "So, did you turn full youkai?" Inuyasha shook his head, but realised that she couldn't see it with her head down. "No, I didn't and that's the weird part. I still can't remember much of it. It's like it was more of a dream than reality." He said as he tried to make her meet his eyes by the shear force of his will. It must've worked because she raised her head.  
  
"It was like a dream?" She asked faintly, ice settling in her stomach. She had had a dream while she was unconscious, but she couldn't remember it. Somehow she still knew that it had some connection with what had happened. 'Am I to blame? Is it my fault that Miroku nearly got killed?'  
  
She was about to continue when a faint knock on the door stopped her.  
  
Miroku knocked again and grinned as Kagome opened the door. "Greetings Kagome. I would like to have a word alone with Inuyasha if that is okay with you?" He wasn't really sure why he had left Sango when they were alone in Kaede's hut. After all, it was a perfect opportunity to tell her how he felt. But something inside of him had pressed him to leave and find the hanyou.  
  
Kagome nodded to him and held the door open for him to enter. "Do you want me to stay nearby?" She asked slowly. Miroku understood what she meant. Did he want her to be close in case Inuyasha attacked again?  
  
He shook his head and walked inside, carefully pushing her out as he did. "I'm sure everything will be fine Kagome. I just have to talk to him alone, that's all. You should go and find Shippo. He's still a bit distressed by the day's event." Kagome managed to give him a weak smile before he closed the door and tuned to the suspicious hanyou.  
  
He had to smile at the expression on his face. Inuyasha looked distressed too with his head down, face hidden by his bangs. Somehow Miroku was sure that Inuyasha hadn't meant to kill him. After all, if that was what he had tried to do, then he would be dead already. Right? Still it was a bit disturbing that Inuyasha had attacked him at all. Of course Inuyasha had an awful temper, but it was mostly all bark and no bite so to speak, no pun intended.  
  
Frowning, Miroku sat down on the ground where Kagome had been and leaned against the wall. He wasn't exactly sure how to confront Inuyasha with what he had to say.  
  
As the silence stretched on Inuyasha began to fidget. It was an uncomfortable silence, and he was painfully aware of why the monk had come. 'He hates me. I'm about to loose one of my few friends because of my damn temper.' He didn't show anything of his thoughts at all. His posture was tense, waiting for what Miroku would say or do, but he wasn't about to let the monk know how he felt. He never let anybody know how he felt... except for Kagome. Somehow she always managed to wring it out of him one way or another, often resulting in him being 'sat'.  
  
Miroku watched Inuyasha intently. Searching the hanyou for any expressions that might indicate how he felt and what he thought. Sighing he regretted sending Kagome away. She had always been a great consultant when he wanted to know more about how the hanyou thought. Not that he didn't have any ideas himself after spending two years in his company.  
  
Finally the silence became too pressing for Miroku and he decided to start, reasoning that Inuyasha certainly wouldn't do it.  
  
"So..." He began, breaking the silence. Inuyasha looked up at him through his bangs, something that struck Miroku as out of character for him. Inuyasha always met a challenge head on, eyes fixed on the target. 'He really is sorry.' Miroku thought to himself as he continued to study the hanyou.  
  
"Did you have a nice conversation with Kagome?" He continued. The fact that there was no lecherous expression on his face only showed how uncomfortable he too was with the situation.  
  
Inuyasha jerked his head up to make sure that the monk wasn't insinuating something and for the first time since he had strangled him, he looked Miroku in the eyes. "Keh! Like anything about her is nice." He snorted, trying to regain some of his normal attitude.  
  
Miroku only nodded, not really hearing his reply. As strange as it may sound he really didn't care about their relationship at the moment.  
  
Inuyasha picked up on this and arched an eyebrow, sending the monk a lecherous smirk of his own for once. "So, how's Sango?" He asked. Surprised and pleased that he could see a faint blush beginning on the monk's cheek. For him to blush it had to be good. Hell, he didn't even know that the monk could blush.  
  
Miroku managed to quell the blush and smirked back at Inuyasha. "It's going really great actually, thanks to your little stunt trying to kill me." He immediately stopped, realising what he had said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and straightened against the wall before he relaxed his shoulders again, trying to work out the tension he felt. "Yeah," he began. "About that..." He looked down at his claws and subconsciously stretched them. "I..." He was cut short by Miroku.  
  
"It's okay Inuyasha. Really." Miroku didn't need to hear it. He knew that Inuyasha hadn't meant it and that was enough for him. After all, he owed Inuyasha a lot and he was not thinking about all the times he had saved his life. 'Thanks to him I have a greater shot at getting Sango. I should be thanking him as a matter of fact.' He couldn't stop the lecherous smirk that crawled over his face.  
  
Inuyasha nodded solemnly, silently thanking Miroku for not having to say sorry out loud. He really was a good friend and he respected him more now than ever before. When he heard Miroku rise he turned his gaze to him once more. "So, what do you say about leaving this shack? We'll keep the incident from the villagers ears as long as you promise that it'll never happen again."  
  
Inuyasha was about to growl at Miroku for insinuating that he would do such a thing again. "Listen baka! I'm..." He stopped short when he saw the expression of amusement on the monk's face. "Keh! Whatever!" He snorted and followed him out the door.  
  
"Just watch out for Sango." Miroku warned. Inuyasha paled a little and was glad that Miroku couldn't see it with his back turned.  
  
'Damn...'  
  
A/n: Aw... male bonding and stuff... This was an interesting chapter to write, although it was difficult for me to make it seem... 'likely'. I mean, how could I make it seem natural for Miroku to forgive Inuyasha as quickly as he did. So, tell me. Did I pull it off, or did it suck??? Please Review!!!  
  
Okay... I've put this chapter up again because my computer didn't work right and it came up without paragraphs... (Curses the computer. I swear it does it on purpose to annoy me!) Thanks to 'Shadow Kitsune67' for informing me on the problem. And thanks to all of you for the reviews. I feel loved 


	7. Training

- Chapter 7. - Training  
  
-()-()-  
  
Kagome was waiting in Kaede's hut for the old miko. She was supposed to be practicing some uses of her miko-power, but had grown tired of it when she managed to do what she was supposed to do on her second try. After she had managed it once, it was fairly easy to do it again. Kaede had praised her and said that she was a natural, but Kagome didn't feel that she deserved the praise... It really wasn't that hard.  
  
The group had been cooped up in the village for an entire week, much to Inuyasha's dismay. Not that he was eager to look for shards anymore. No, it was more the fact that he was restless and he had never felt comfortable where there were a lot of humans. Granted the villagers didn't chase him and try to kill him any more, nor did they speak ill of him. No, what bothered him now was that they ignored him altogether. It could drive anyone insane, at least Inuyasha felt that way.  
  
'Bloody Kagome and her bloody power that's running amok!' He nearly fumed as he made his way towards Kaede's hut with the old miko trotting behind him, trying to keep up. He had been sent to make sure Kaede was safe when she collected herbs in the forest. 'I'm being treated as a fucking bodyguard. No, a bloody servant. 'Inuyasha can you hunt some food for us please?' 'Inuyasha go and make sure Kaede's fine.' 'Inuyasha we need some firewood.'' He mimicked Sango's voice in his head as he made his way towards the hut. She was driving him crazy and every time he tried to protest she would glare at him with eyes that could make hell freeze over. He was too stubborn to admit that she scared him and used the excuse that he owed her after what he did to Miroku...  
  
Kagome looked up from the floor when she sensed Inuyasha's and Kaede's auras in the room. She had felt them before they entered the outskirts of the village. At first she had been surprised at how quickly her powers were growing when she had begun to get control over them. Kaede however had explained that Kagome's powers had been strong all along, she just never learned how to use all her potential. Now it seemed normal that she was able to feel and name every aura in the village. Auras that were stronger than normal human's, she was able to feel at an even greater scale, like Miroku's, Kaede's, Inuyasha's, Kirara's and Shippo's.  
  
Smiling she rose from the floor and noticed Inuyasha's sulky expression. She quickly became concerned over him, he had been this way the entire week. She suspected that he just was grumpy because they had been forced to stay in the village due to her powers. He always got a foul mood when something hindered him in his search for shards.  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha," she began. "Kaede says that we can begin shard hunting again tomorrow." She smiled to him again, hoping that his mood would lighten. His heavy aura was beginning to depress her too. As her senses had become better, she had also become more sensitive to her surroundings and sometimes she even mirrored other people's mood with frightening accuracy. It was some form of empathy she had never experienced before.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her a moment before he replied with a 'keh!' and went to sit in a corner, his back resting against the wall.  
  
Kagome sighed and turned towards Kaede, trying to keep her mood light. 'I refuse to be affected by him. For once he will not get to me.'  
  
Kaede studied Kagome closely when she came into the hut. The child had done remarkable things in a very short time. She would have thought it impossible if she hadn't been here to witness it with her own eyes. She just hoped that what Kagome learned would be enough to keep her alive long enough to figure out what caused the problems with her powers. The world would loose a lot if it lost Kagome.  
  
"How is the training going today Kagome?" She asked as she sat down in front of her. "It's going great Kaede. Do you want me to show you?" Kaede nodded and gestured for her to continue. "That would be nice child."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly and lifted her right hand, keeping it palm up. Pretty soon a small globe of glowing light appeared, floating in the air some inches over her hand. Kaede nodded approvingly, the child had indeed learned a lot. And what a wondrous child she was. She had no doubt that Kagome was stronger in spirit than her late sister Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo had had her faults; she had looked at her powers as something that stopped her from doing what she wanted. Kaede suspected that Kikyo hadn't even really loved Inuyasha. It pained her to think that way about her sister, after all Kikyo had been so 'pure'. 'She was kind and good hearted when it came to humans, but she didn't have the same feelings for youkai. She was willing to care for Onigumo and he had a darker heart than most demons, but Kikyo wouldn't accept it. To her, youkai were evil and humans were good. That's the wonderful thing about Kagome, it's what makes her so special, so strong. She sees youkai and humans in the same light, accepting that both can be good and both can be evil.'  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Kaede returned her attention to the girl in front of her. "That's very good Kagome. Now let's try something different. This light can be used to find your way when it's dark, but it also has other qualities. For one, it has purifying powers, much like your arrows and when you use it, weaker youkai with evil hearts will have trouble getting close to you." Kagome nodded to show that she understood. "Good," Kaede continued. "The light can be more useful if you have more control over it. If you have to fight, it can be distracting to hold it over your hand. You have to learn how to make it float close to you without your support. It's not really difficult; concentrate on the globe and..."  
  
-()-  
  
Inuyasha sat listening in the corner of the hut. Neither Kaede nor Kagome knew it, but his mother had been a miko too. Not as powerful as Kikyo and Kagome, but she had still been strong and she had taught him some of what she was able to do and how it worked. It had been helpful to him when he was younger, trying to survive in the world when he still was too weak to do so.  
  
Blinking from the strong light floating over Kagome's palm he focused on Kagome instead. She was smiling, her eyes seemed to glow with an inner light because of the globe reflecting in them.  
  
He felt old and familiar feelings rush through him when he looked at her now. She was so beautiful, so happy, so full of life. Enjoying and rejoicing in everything it had to give. He envied her and at the same time he was happy for her. He wanted her to stay this way forever.  
  
'This is who she is.' He thought. 'She's free and happy, and pure; and how I want her to be mine.' He shook his head to dispel the thought. 'What are you thinking about?' He scolded himself. 'Even if she wanted me, I can't have her. I'm only a filthy hanyou and I'll ruin her. Ruin the very thing I love.'  
  
Scowling to himself he rose and walked to the door, turning back at the last second to look at her again. Even from the little he knew from his mother he could estimate Kagome's power.  
  
To say it simply, it was overwhelming. 'I can't allow myself to destroy her.'  
  
He walked out, leaving them alone in the hut.  
  
-()-  
  
Miroku looked over at Inuyasha when he came out of Kaede's hut. He was scowling a no one in particular and looked trouble about something. Glancing over at Sango who was resting her back against another hut and polishing her Bone Boomerang he really couldn't blame him.  
  
Even if Kagome wasn't aware of it, everybody else knew that Sango had begun to boss him around. The villagers seemed to find it amusing that the female exterminator was able to push the hanyou around to do errands for her.  
  
Shaking his head, Miroku made his way over to Sango. He had tried to talk to her about it before, making her leave Inuyasha alone, but she had just snorted and turned her back at him.  
  
The reaction had stunned Miroku at the moment, but later Sango had told him that she was paying him back for throwing her across the room. She had complained about her still having a sore back.  
  
Miroku grinned. He had offered to help her with that and the look on her face before she hit him had been worth it. If she ever agreed to marry him, he would make sure that he went through with the suggestion.  
  
Sitting down next to Sango, she apparently noticed his expression because she scooted some inches away form him.  
  
"What do you want houshi-sama?" He managed to put on an innocent expression when he turned to look at her. "Why, Sango I am hurt. Do I really need a reason to sit next to such a lovely lady as you?"  
  
For once, Sango didn't blush at his complimenting comment. She instead arched an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Fine!" She finally said. "But if you try to grope me, I swear you'll regret it."  
  
The innocent expression faltered for a second before he managed to put it up again. 'I swear it, the woman can read thoughts. It's scary.' "The thought never crossed my mind." He answered her, praying to Buddha to forgive him the little white lie. Sango grunted and turned back to polishing her weapon. "Sure it didn't." Miroku failed to notice the sarcasm in her voice and smiled, showing off a dazzling smile that hadn't failed him yet in his hunt for woman.  
  
It failed him now...  
  
-()-  
  
Inuyasha watched Kaede's hut from the edge of the forest. The night was approaching when Kagome finally made her way outside. He watched as she made his way over to Sango and Miroku. With his delicate ears he was able to hear what they were saying, despite the distance separating them. She was going back to her own time to get supplies before the next shard hunt tomorrow. He scowled to himself and followed after her when she walked into the forest towards the well.  
  
'If she thinks that she can leave without telling me first I'll teach her something else.' He wasn't exactly sure what he would do, but she wouldn't like it. And he didn't care if she sat him a thousand times for it.  
  
When he came through the clearing and saw the well he was surprised to see Kagome waiting for him in front of it. She was obviously waiting because she was sitting, resting her back against the well.  
  
For a moment he thought she was asleep because her eyes were closed, her head tilted backwards to rest on the well's edge. She was so beautiful, the evening light and the shadows from the surrounding trees playing over her frail form.  
  
He barely caught the sigh trying to escape from his lips and as always the sight and smell of her awoke feelings that he tried, but failed to ignore. She opened her eyes and slowly raised her head, looking straight at him with something that he could only describe as a surprised expression.  
  
-()-()-  
  
A/n: THANK YOU for the reviews! Hope you like the new chapter. 


	8. Sensing Feelings

- Chapter 8. - Sensing Feelings  
  
-()-()-  
  
Kagome could feel Inuyasha's aura on the outskirts of the village when she exited Kaede's hut. Ignoring it for the time being she made her way over to Miroku and Sango telling them that she was going home for the night to get some supplies. She would be back again tomorrow. They nodded and asked if they should follow her, but she declined, saying that if anything was dumb enough to attack her now, they would feel the fruits of her training.  
  
Miroku smiled and nodded, having no doubts that she would be able to defend herself against the weaker demons at least. And if a strong one was nearby they both would be able to feel its aura, Kagome would probably feel it before he did.  
  
-()-  
  
As Kagome was resting her back against the well, she sensed Inuyasha's aura rapidly moving towards her. Deciding to continue to ignore him until she could feel him in the clearing, she rested her head on the edge of the well and closed her eyes.  
  
She had wanted to talk to him since his abrupt exit from the hut earlier today. His aura had been flaring wildly and he had seemed upset about something. Normally, she would have brushed it off as him being, well... himself, but this time she had instinctively wanted to comfort and reassure him. She had felt as if his discomfort had been her fault.  
  
A light breeze tickled her face and she felt her body relax to it, some of the tension in her body leaving her. She sighed and turned her awareness back to Inuyasha. He was really close by now, she would probably be able to see him through the trees if she opened her eyes.  
  
Her heartbeat quickened and she began to feel familiar feelings course through her, heating her blood. Abruptly, she became aware of similar feelings, radiating from the glowing aura so close to her. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise and she slowly lifted her head, locking eyes with the magnificent figure standing under the dark shade of the trees.  
  
'Please tell me he didn't catch my scent.' She pleaded silently to herself as she tried to make out his expression in the fading light.  
  
It was only recently that she had learned about how remarkable his sense of smell really was. The incident had taken place shortly before her period was about to begin and he had been in an unusual foul mood the entire day. Finally she hadn't managed to stand it anymore and she had dragged him away from the others and demanded to know what was bothering him.  
  
It had resulted in their second worst fights. Ever.  
  
In the end, he had, while he spluttered and blushed furiously, explained to her that he was able to smell it when she was 'in heat'.  
  
That had resulted in their worst fight.  
  
She regretted that she had ended the fight with 'sitting' him now. After all, she had been the one demanding to know and in the aftermath of it, she had realised that he had actually been very sensitive about the subject. She also realised that he had always been acting weird the week before her period, often keeping at a distance from her and sometimes avoiding her altogether.  
  
She had asked Sango about it later, when they were alone. Sango had stated matter-of-factly that inuyoukai were famous for their sense of smell and it would be natural to assume that they were able to smell the 'tiniest changes in a woman body'. In fact, she had continued. Most rapes by youkai happened when the human was in heat and it wasn't necessarily an inuyoukai that did it. She had actually never heard about an incident where an inuyoukai was to be blamed. She claimed that they were too honourable for such acts.  
  
Kagome shook her head to dispel her thoughts and return to the matter at hand. 'Of course he smelled it, why else would his aura radiate what it does?' She blushed as she scrambled to her feet. 'He's radiating enough feelings to affect me now. This isn't good.'  
  
She reasoned that her scent was the cause of his feelings, it was an instinctive reaction and he wasn't to be blamed for it, but it only made it worse when she was able to sense it from his aura. They were literally trapped in an evil circle, their feelings feeding on each other.  
  
-()-  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome's feelings played over her face. First she showed surprise when her eyes met his, then it turned blank and she shook her head slightly, quickly thereafter she blushed furiously as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
They stood staring at each other for a short while, not moving one muscle. With the feelings raging through his body, Inuyasha quickly became irritated by the silence and at the same time he was immensely happy that her eyes were fixed on his face, and not some other part of his anatomy.  
  
At that thought the irritation turned to anger. At what he wasn't sure.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at me for?" He growled while he tried to keep his hair out of his face. The small breeze that had been there moments earlier had gained strength and was now pushing at his back. Irritating him further because his hair got in the way.  
  
Kagome, glad for the sudden change in his aura was able to banish her own feelings and glared back at him. "What are you talking about? You're the one that startled me." She growled back just as fiercely, not caring if it was a lie. Of course she hadn't been startled, but it was as good an excuse as any, especially since he didn't know about here new ability to keep track of him by his aura.  
  
"Of course I startled you." He was only getting more irritated. How could she be so careless? "Anybody could've startled you when you're lying around, sleeping in the forest. Anything could've happened to you!" He yelled back. She had no right to endanger herself the way she did.  
  
Her demeanour suddenly changed.  
  
"Were you worried about me?" She silently asked. Whatever he was about to say stopped in his throat and his eyes widened. She kept her eyes on him, hoping to catch the truth in his eyes.  
  
"Keh! Why would I be worried about you?" He finally managed to growl. He felt captured by her eyes and for once he didn't despise the thought of being a prisoner, as long as he was hers. Her gaze on him suddenly broke and she turned away from him, picking up the bag lying by her feet.  
  
"Fine! Be that way. I'm going home, I'll be back tomorrow." 'How can he be so insensitive?' "And for your information, I wasn't asleep." She continued. "I was waiting for you."  
  
He finally pulled out of the daze, barely catching her wrist as she began to climb over the well. "Where do you think you're going?" He failed to notice that he had angered her again...  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
He was forcefully pulled to the ground face first as the spell kicked in, loosing his hold on her wrist in the meantime. "Damn." He murmured softly to himself. 'That fucking hurt!'  
  
Kagome was over the well before he could recover, a momentary spark of joy blossoming in her as the blue light rushed up to meet her. 'He lied. He was worried, his aura can't lie. That means that he at least cares about me, even if he doesn't love me.' It was a small comfort, but at least it was something.  
  
-()-  
  
When night finally fell over Inuyasha's Forest, the object of its name was to be found sitting on a thick branch in the God Tree.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and made himself more comfortable as he waited for sleep to claim him. It was easier for him to sleep when he knew that Kagome was somewhat safe in her own time. He didn't have to stay awake, or simply slumber to keep an eye after her.  
  
--()Dream()--  
  
The sky was dark overhead and thunder was rolling in the distance. Inuyasha cocked his head and sniffed the air. He could smell two people he knew. One of them smelled fresh and clean, like a waterfall in the summer, mixed with the scent of flowers. The other smelled of fresh soil, and... death.  
  
His heartbeat picked up speed as he franticly looked around, searching for the two persons. On his right he could see one of them. On his left he could see the other. The one on the right waited longingly, silent. The one on the left raised a bow and knocked an arrow. Angry miko power cackled around her limbs, sizzling over her hands, gathering around the arrow. He vaguely remembered a promise and his heart stung. Betrayal. Death. Hell. The promise still held, he was sure of it. No doubt in his soul. It was important for him that the promise would be held. He didn't care if he died. He'd help her. He could see she was in pain. A pain that he was the cause of. A lone tear escaped from her eye as she mouthed his name. She was in too much pain to hold on any longer. Fire burned in her veins.  
  
He walked to the left person.  
  
The arrow shook a short moment and then it was free. The glowing weapon whizzing towards him. He expected the pain. Waited for it. Welcomed it...  
  
Then he heard the scream...  
  
--()End Dream()--  
  
Inuyasha bolted from his seated position in the tree, loosing balance and connecting with the ground with a loud 'thud'.  
  
'What the?' Slowly he pushed himself off from the ground and rubbed his head. He had gotten some bruises, but they would be healed in time for the dawn to break over the treetops. 'A new dream?' He continued to rub his head as he leaned against the tree trunk. He couldn't remember it this time either. Growling in frustration he tried to fall asleep again, this time staying on the ground in case he dreamt again.  
  
-()-()-  
  
A/n: This chapter was more of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. If there's something that's unclear you should read the chapter one more time since I tend to leave hints around in the story... or you can of course ask. Please review! 


	9. The Second Proposal

- Chapter 9. - The Second Proposal  
  
-()-()-  
  
Hugging her mother and grabbing a toast, Kagome was out the door and inside the well-house. As always after a visit home, she was in a good mood. Yesterday, she had been able to catch up on some lost homework and her mother had made her favourite dinner oden.  
  
She jumped into the well with a huge smile on her face, the yellow backpack clutched in her right hand. The magical blue light appeared around her, signalising the travel in time and a moment later her feet touched down on solid earth.  
  
Whistling she slung her backpack over her shoulders and began to climb out of the well.  
  
-()-  
  
The ears on Inuyasha's head twitched as they caught the sound of the high- pitched happy melody. 'Kagome's back.' He opened his eyes and blinked against the sunlight that assaulted his sleep deprived vision.  
  
Groaning he pushed himself up and tried to relocate where Kagome's position was. She was already nearing the edge of the forest; obviously she was in a good mood. He inwardly smiled at the prospect. If she was in a good mood, the chances of getting 'sat' during the day had diminished considerably.  
  
Making sure that Tetsusaiga was at his side, he began to make his way towards Kaede's hut. They almost always met there before they begun a shard hunt.  
  
-()-  
  
Kagome had barely managed to greet everyone in their group when Inuyasha came out from the forest and started to head their way.  
  
"Are you ready to go Inuyasha?" She picked up Shippo and held him to her chest. Inuyasha diverted his eyes to the kit for a brief moment and then returned them to her. "Keh! I've been ready for a whole week." He grunted ad began to walk out of the village, not bothering to check if they followed.  
  
Kagome glanced over at Sango and shrugged. "I guess we're on our way then." She said as she ran to catch up with the hanyou, backpack on her back.  
  
-()-  
  
Miroku looked at the two retreating backs for a moment and then walked over to stand beside Sango, resisting the urge to grope her. "Why can't they just get together and make up already? They've been this way for as long as I can remember." Sango looked at him for a brief moment and then began to follow them too.  
  
"I know, but I guess they're both too unsure and too stubborn to do anything about it." She said as he caught up with her. They walked along in silence for a moment before Miroku interrupted.  
  
"Do you think that I'm too stubborn too?" He asked with his eyes cast down.  
  
Sango smiled as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Sometimes." She finally answered. He looked up at her again with a questioning expression. Sango avoided his gaze while she battled a persistent blush. "I mean... mostly I guess you're unsure." She continued.  
  
Miroku waited for what she was about to say next and again he battled an urge to grope her. Somehow he knew that what she was about to say was important and groping her just wasn't the right time.  
  
"I mean..." She fumbled with her words as she felt his gaze bore into her, penetrating her soul. "It's not like you're unsure about yourself. I guess your curse had a lot to do with it..." Again she stopped and this time she met his gaze.  
  
Miroku smiled at her and slowly took her hand, trying to reassure her. It only made her blush more. "A lot to do with what?" He asked. It amazed him how close she was to reveal everything about him, just by some few words she had said. For once he didn't care anymore. His curse was ended. Naraku was dead and it would be a relief to get everything that it had brought with it, off of his heart.  
  
Sango continued to blush as she averted her eyes to the hand holding hers. The curse was gone, but was he truly ready to open his heart. She understood what the curse had meant to him and had guessed long ago that it was the reason for his unwillingness to commit to anybody.  
  
"A lot to do with... your behaviour. You've always been a leach, asking young woman to bear your child, but not once have you asked one to marry you... well except for that time when you asked me." She abruptly quit talking and turned her face around, nervous of meeting his eyes.  
  
Miroku stopped walking and pulled her to a stop as well with her hand securely held in his. "Do you know why I never asked anybody else to marry me?" He finally asked, using a hand to carefully turn her head around to face his.  
  
Sango nodded, but still kept her eyes on the ground. "You... you didn't want to risk that the void in your hand sucked you in and left your wife and kids to fend for themselves." She answered and felt a tear escape from her eye.  
  
Miroku saw the tear and carefully wiped it away with his thumb. "That's partly it." He mused as he continued to look at her face. She was exquisite, her soft pink mouth partly open and she had a flushed look to her face. When she turned her eyes up to meet his, he thought his heart would burst with emotions. "You see..." He continued, his soul drowning in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"There was another reason... I loved you and I still do. How could I ever marry someone else?"  
  
He waited silently far her response. Hoping against hope that she would feel the same way about him. Who could blame her if she didn't? After all, he was painfully aware of all the comments he had given to other women while she was around. Hoping that he could push her away so that she couldn't get hurt if he died. He knew that he cared for him, but did she love him?  
  
Sango heard the words, but they wouldn't register in her brain. Looking at his hopeful and slightly scared expression, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened when she leaned in and pressed her soft, warm lips against his. Then his instincts kicked in and he drew her closer, encircling her with his arms as he responded to the kiss, deepening it. She tasted sweet, like strawberries.  
  
Panting slightly they drew apart while looking into each other's eyes. "Do you still want to marry me?" He finally asked. The smile that crept over her face was answer enough, but when she responded with a whispered 'yes', he felt like he had reached nirvana.  
  
He was in heaven.  
  
Holding her tighter he whispered 'thank you', before bending down and kissing her again.  
  
-()-  
  
Kagome walked in silence a short distance behind Inuyasha. She had spanned her aura senses as far out as she could manage, so she would be able to feel any approaching demons as soon as possible. They hadn't been walking for a long time before she felt a slight change in Miroku's and Sango's auras. It wasn't a big deal really, but they seemed calmer and at the same time excited. Deciding that it wasn't her business, she ignored it and continued to walk on in silence.  
  
She only wished that they were closer so that she could be able to hear what they were saying. 'Oh well. I'll ask Sango about it when we stop tonight.' Refocusing her attention on Shippo she began to pay attention to the story he was telling her. She couldn't be sure, but she thought it involved him saving a girl from an attack... by possessed butterflies...  
  
This went on for quite some time before she noticed that Miroku and Sango had stopped. Their auras were falling farther and farther behind. Stopping her self, she turned around to see the two people locked in a passionate kiss. Blushing furiously and covering Shippo's eyes she averted her eyes again and quickly turned around, hoping that they hadn't noticed her.  
  
She turned just in time to find Inuyasha stopping too and turning to look at her. "Why the hell are you stopping? You can't be tired already?" He asked in his usual, rude manner. Blushing again, she took her hand away from Shippo's eyes and began to stutter an explanation.  
  
"Well... uh... I noticed that..." What could she tell him? She didn't want him rushing over to her friends and ruining their moment, but obviously he wanted an answer fast.  
  
"Miroku's kissing Sango." Shippo explained, happy to help her out in her lack of response. He didn't want Inuyasha to yell at her.  
  
"What?" Averting his eyes from Kagome and the pup, he noticed Miroku and Sango breaking up the kiss. He hadn't been paying attention to their footsteps and hadn't realised that they were so far behind.  
  
"About bloody time too." He finally said with a smirk.  
  
Utterly bewildered, Kagome watched as Inuyasha turned around and began to walk again. This time more slowly to allow Miroku and Sango to catch up with them when they were done. Hurrying after him, she walked by his side and glanced up at him.  
  
"Thank you for not interrupting them." She finally said. He looked over at her and met her gaze. "Why would I interrupt them?" He asked back. She shrugged, painfully aware of how he would react if she told him that he usually did stuff like that. She had tried to explain it before as 'ruining the mood'.  
  
"I don't know, I guess I'm just happy that they're finally together." She blushed again and looked away from him. The trees were really pretty and green on this side of the well...  
  
Snorting, Inuyasha continued to study her from the corner of his eye and only looked away when Shippo noticed what he did. Oh, how annoying that pup could be.  
  
-()-  
  
The sun had begun to set when the group finally stopped at an acceptable campsite. Inuyasha went away to patrol the area, ignoring the offhanded comment Kagome made about it being clear for miles. It didn't even fall him in to wonder how she knew that when he came back from a search without results.  
  
Kagome and Sango stayed behind when Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku went to search for firewood.  
  
-()-()-  
  
A/n: Yes, Miroku and Sango did get engaged sometime during the series, but I can't remember when... or what happened next. I know Kagome and Inuyasha were spying on them at the time... When Sango had agreed to marry Miroku she continued with something like: 'and you'll promise never to be with another woman.' Miroku didn't answer... --;  
  
And thank you very much for all the reviews. It seems like a lot of people want a lemon starring Inu/Kag, but that doesn't happen any time soon. So how would you like a Mir/San lemon instead. I won't do it if the majority is against it, so please review and tell me what you think. If it's happening, it'll be in chapter 11 or 12... 


	10. The Future

- Chapter 10. - The Future  
  
-()-()-  
  
Kagome took out her sleeping-bag and put it on the ground, trying to buy herself some time for what she was going to say. Sango on the other hand, occupied her time by digging some food out of Kagome's overly sized backpack.  
  
"So..." Kagome finally began, clasping her hands on her lap. "How are things going with Miroku?"  
  
Sango looked up at Kagome for a brief second before she lowered her eyes to rest on her own clasped hands. Kagome didn't need to look at her to know that she was blushing. "We... well, he..." Sango finally managed to say something, but she continued to avoid Kagome's gaze.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome prompted, growing more curious by the second. "Well, we began to talk and he asked me if I thought he was too stubborn. I told him that he was sometimes, but mostly I just thought he was too unsure about himself due to the curse."  
  
Kagome nodded her understanding. They had discussed Miroku's unwillingness to commit on many occasions when the guys were away and both had finally agreed on the reason.  
  
"And?" She again prompted.  
  
"Well, it seems that we were correct in our assumptions Kagome, or at least partly. He.. He took my hand and told me that he didn't want to commit because he loved me and... and later I kissed him!" Kagome blinked once. Twice.  
  
"You kissed him?" She had never known Sango to be one to show her feelings. At least when it didn't involve anger, embarrassment, irritation and Miroku's stray hand.  
  
Sango's blush deepened as she nodded.  
  
Kagome wasn't going to let her stop here.  
  
"Well? What happened next?" She asked after some moments of silence. Sango raised her head and for the first time since their conversation started, she met Kagome's eyes. "Then he asked me if I still wanted to marry him and I said yes."  
  
Kagome squealed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you! When's the wedding going to be? Can I be the bride's maid? Is he going to build you a house?" The questions just kept coming non stop and Sango gave up the attempt to answer her. She just smiled and let Kagome continue her ranting.  
  
'I'm getting married.'  
  
-()-  
  
Inuyasha scooped up another load of dried sticks as he eyed Miroku from the corner of his view.  
  
"So, how was the kiss?" He finally asked, testing a log to see if it was dry.  
  
Miroku nearly dropped his own load of wood at the sudden question. "It was good. Great actually." He said as he stared into space, obviously lost in his own world. Inuyasha smirked. "Great huh? So are you still engaged then? You know, the engagement from before Naraku kicked it?"  
  
Miroku smiled and played with one of the sticks in his arms. "Yeah. We're still engaged." He finally said.  
  
"You're engaged? Wait! You've been engaged to Sango for a time now?"  
  
Shippo decided to make his presence known. He had no idea that the monk had popped the question before this day.  
  
Miroku nodded again as he picked up his last log and began the walk back to camp. Inuyasha and Shippo following his lead. "Yeah, I think it's been nearly a year since I asked her for the first time. I had grave injuries at the time and Sango worried about my safety. I've always wondered if she accepted just because the felt bad for me because of my injuries. Today I got my answer. " His smile widened and he flashed them one of his trademark lecherous grins.  
  
Shippo kept silent for a minute, contemplating the meaning of what the monk had said. Then he finally broke the silence. "... Wow, congratulations. Now Inuyasha just has to get his ass in gear and you can have a double wedding."  
  
"Oi, What are you implying?" Inuyasha's fist connected with the kit's head with a soft 'thud'.  
  
Miroku just smiled as the two began one of their arguments again. Shippo continuing to score points in the 'debate' with comments like: "Well, it's obvious that you love each other, both of you are just too blind to see it." And: "I know how you react every time her scent changes. You know that special, sweet scent she has once a month before she begins to bleed."  
  
Miroku's smile turned into a smirk. 'I knew he could smell it!'  
  
And Inuyasha continued to loose because he tried to defend himself with argument like: "Shut the fuck up!" And: "Shut the fuck up or I'll beat the crap out of you!"  
  
When Inuyasha had done just that, Miroku averted his attention again to think on him and Sango.  
  
'I'm getting married.'  
  
-()-  
  
Smiling to herself, her back against the soft red glow of the fire, Kagome thought about the day's events. She was really happy for her friends, Sango and Miroku deserved each other. She really hoped that Miroku would be able to keep his hands off other woman from now on, Sango wouldn't settle with hitting him if his hands wandered.  
  
She rolled over and glanced up in the tree where Inuyasha was. She could barely make out the familiar red and white in the dark night. He looked asleep, but experience told her that he was only dosing. His senses were as always on wide alert.  
  
Sighing, she carefully sat up in her sleeping bag not wanting to wake Shippo. Even if she couldn't sleep there was no reason to wake him.  
  
Inuyasha had obviously noticed her movement because she heard the rustling from the tree when he moved to keep an eye on her.  
  
'He's always ready to protect me, but nothing more.' She thought bitterly as she adjusted her back so that it was supported by the backpack she used as a pillow.  
  
Glancing up at the tree one more time, she averted her eyes and focused on the stars decorating the black velvet of night. It always calmed her to look at the stars. They were rarely visible in her own time. Too much light from the electricity...  
  
"Do you ever think about the future?" She suddenly whispered, filling the chill night air with other sounds than the crackling from the fire.  
  
She knew that Inuyasha had heard her, but was still a bit surprised when he answered.  
  
"Sometimes." He said slowly.  
  
She tried to catch a glimpse of him up in the tree, but with the angle she was in now, the leaves blocked her view.  
  
"So, what do you think about then?" She prodded, trying to get him to say more. She knew little about his dreams, even after two years in his company. He always guarded his personal thoughts and feelings well, afraid that someone would see them as weaknesses perhaps.  
  
He was silent for a long time and Kagome began to think that he had ignored her question, sealed himself up behind the walls carefully built to keep from getting hurt. In any way.  
  
"Stuff," He began. Kagome held her breath, praying that he would say more.  
  
"Like what I'm going to wish for when the jewel's complete I guess, but mostly I think about the past. I can't afford to worry about the future with the way I'm living." He stopped, obviously noticing that he had said a lot more that he meant to say.  
  
"So, you're not sure about what to do with the jewel anymore?" She asked after a moment of silence.  
  
She could feel that he was tensing. She shouldn't have asked the last question.  
  
"Forget it. It's not important at the moment." She finally said, trying to get his thoughts away from the subject.  
  
She didn't want to press him. She didn't want the jewel to be complete. That would mean that he would leave her, or she would have to leave him. Either way she didn't like the outcome...  
  
When he didn't say anything more, she turned her attention back to the stars. The night was getting colder.  
  
-()-  
  
Inuyasha tensed when Kagome asked the last question and he realised for the first time what he had said about the jewel. He hadn't said that he would use it to become a full youkai, which would've been the normal answer.  
  
'When did I decide that I didn't want to become a youkai anymore?' He asked himself as he stared down at the girl underneath him. Surely it had a lot to do with her.  
  
She was looking at the stars again.  
  
He didn't really understand the fascination she had with the stars, but he did agree that they were calming to look upon. Your own troubles seemed so small when you were graced with the beauty of a single star.  
  
Somehow, whenever he looked upon the stars, he knew that whatever happened to him, it would be fine in the end.  
  
Glancing down again, he noticed how Kagome was shivering. He hadn't noticed it before now, but the night was getting colder, the wind picking up speed.  
  
Jumping down from the tree, he landed softly behind her and took his haori off. Kagome looked askance at him when he offered it to her, but took it nonetheless.  
  
"You don't want to get a cold do you?" He asked, trying to defend his action. She only smiled and draped it over her small frame.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
He nodded slowly and watched as she tucked herself back into the sleeping bag, his haori on.  
  
Moments later, she was sound asleep.  
  
Moving slowly to not wake her, Inuyasha bent over her and took a deep breath, calming himself with her scent.  
  
It was going to be a long night.  
  
-()-()-  
  
A/n: Awww... Okay, going to be some time before I get to update now. I'm going on vacation and there's no internet... anyways, hope you like and I'll update as soon as I get the chance. 


	11. News Bringing Hope

- Chapter 11. -

News Bringing Hope

-()-()-

The sun was just about to rise over the horizon when Inuyasha saw a familiar form approaching from the edge of the distant forest.

Jumping silently from the tree, he landed by Kagome's sleeping form.

"Hey, Kagome. Wake up!"

Nudging her shoulder carefully, he kept his voice low so as to not wake the others. When she finally stirred, she looked around with sleep-blurred eyes, trying to focus on the familiar voice. Inuyasha couldn't keep himself from smirking.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked groggily as she pushed herself up from the ground, forgetting that Shippo was asleep on her stomach. He tumbled off her and landed with a soft thud on the grass-covered ground.

Ignoring Shippo's protesting groans; Inuyasha smiled a rare smile and pulled Kagome completely out of her sleeping bag, supporting her till she was able to stand on her own.

"Kirara's back. Look! She's just coming over that hill in the distance."

He pointed out the direction and noticed the small smile spreading on Kagome's face. She really was beautiful when she smiled.

"Finally!" Kagome said as she scooped Shippo into her arms. "Come on Inuyasha, we have to tell Sango the good news."

She was grinning widely as she made her way towards Sango's sleeping form and for once, Sango wasn't located as far away from Miroku as she could come.

'_Finally.' _

Inuyasha's thought reflected Kagome's statement.

'_Finally we'll get the news we've been waiting on for so long.' _ He stopped for barely a second on his way over to Sango. '_I hope it will be good news for once...'_

-()-

Kagome didn't bother to keep her voice down as she hurried over to Sango. Shippo was awake already and she knew that Miroku was as anxious as the rest of them regarding the news they were expecting.

"Sango! Sango wake up! Kirara's on the way. You have to wake up now!"

Sango bolted up from the ground with an abnormal speed and quickly afterwards, Miroku was by her side.

"Kirara's back?" Sango asked, not daring to believe it.

Nodding furiously, Kagome pulled her friend towards the slope and pointed to where Kirara's form was rapidly approaching. The neko youkai was already a lot closer than when Kagome had seen her for the first time.

"Can you see anyone else?" Sango asked quietly, disappointment already evident in her voice.

Kagome's heart sank at the question and she turned her attention back to the giant cat. Kirara was getting pretty close now, but she couldn't for the life of her see another person riding on her back.

"No. She seems too be alone." Kagome answered just as quietly.

Casting her aura sense out to be sure, she noticed with a sudden surprise that there was indeed another aura clinging to Kirara's back. It was so small that Kirara's own aura was drowning it, but she was still able to make it out.

"I think Myoga's with her though." Kagome said soothingly in an attempt to lift Sango's spirit.

"Don't give up hope yet Sango." Miroku added while he gave Kagome a peculiar look.

When Sango finally nodded her head slowly in response, they all refocused their attention on Kirara.

As Kirara came closer, Kagome began to feel really nervous about the outcome. Glancing briefly at Sango, she noticed that she was clutching Miroku's hand tightly for support. It wasn't for the first time that Kagome envied Sango's 'newfound' relationship, but she felt happy for her at the same time, wanting her to be happy and feel loved above all else.

Actually, Kagome wanted that for everyone. She strongly believed that every living creature deserved a real chance to be loved and love another in return.

Averting her gaze to Inuyasha who stood on her right side, she felt the urge to grab his hand for the support Sango was receiving, but she managed to resist and resigned herself to hug the kit in her arms.

'_I hope it's good news...'_

-()-

Sango was on the brink of running to meet Kirara when a hand grabbed hers and held it tightly. She didn't need to see it, to know that it was Miroku's and for once she greatly appreciated his touch.

Returning his favour with a light squeeze she resigned herself to the short wait.

Kirara quickly closed the distance and stopped in front of the anticipating group.

Sango finally broke free from Miroku's grasp and rushed forwards to hug her friend. When she stepped back, Kirara burst out in flames, returning to her small size again and greeting the group with a 'mew'.

Sango was surprised to discover the small flea feeding of Inuyasha's nose even if Kagome had said that he was there.

Picking up Kirara and cradling her in her arms, she turned her attention to Myoga and Inuyasha.

-()-

Inuyasha's eyes flashed in anger as he brought his hand up to his nose, squeezing the small intruder between his thumb and index finger.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled to the offending flea who just happened to be his advisor.

Wiping his brow with a really small handkerchief, Myoga started to ramble out an excuse.

Furrowing his brow in irritation at the flea's antics, Inuyasha decided to put a stop to it, or he would have if Kagome hadn't interfered.

"Myoga, would you be so kind to tell us what news you're coming with. Please try to understand that we are all anxious to hear about Sango's little brother."

Jumping from Inuyasha's hand to Kagome's, Myoga settled down Indian style.

"Very well Lady Kagome." He turned his attention to Sango.

"As you all know we all set out to find Kohaku after Naraku's defeat, but as suspected he was dead when we found him."

They nodded their agreement, Sango with tears in her eyes.

"It was then that Lady Kagome remembered what powers Lord Sesshoumaru wields..."

"But why would Sesshoumaru aid us in saving Kohaku?" Inuyasha interrupted in disbelief and contempt.

It was true that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had managed to work together as 'allies' before and when they fought against Naraku, but it was a really tense relationship, insults being thrown both ways. At least Sesshoumaru wasn't after Inuyasha's sword anymore and that certainly helped to keep them from ripping out each other's throats after the battle.

They were capable of keeping peace between them when they passed each other's paths, but Inuyasha wouldn't put a bet on it if they were forced to spend time with each other for a longer amount of time.

Myoga contemplated Inuyasha's question for a short time before he finally answered.

"You are of course right Lord Inuyasha. There was no guarantee that he would use Tensaiga to resurrect Kohaku, but nonetheless, while you were gone after the fight, I was instructed to contact Lord Sesshoumaru and ask for his aid. So I and Kirara travelled with the body of Kohaku to find Sesshoumaru."

Sango couldn't stand to hear anymore of this hopeless rambling and she pushed forwards, grabbing Myoga fiercely and shaking him hard.

"Cut the crap Myoga, we already know this. Just tell me. Did he resurrect Kohaku? And even if he didn't, where is he?"

They were all surprised at Sango's sudden violent outburst, but they all understood it too. She was after all anxious to learn if her brother was alive.

"Err..." Myoga croaked out.

"I was just coming to that. Sesshoumaru did resurrect Kohaku..."

At this they all let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, but Myoga quickly carried on before they could add more questions.

"It wasn't entirely Sesshoumaru's decision to bring Kohaku back. True, he wielded the sword, but I daresay the sword had as much to do with it as anything else. It seems that the sword communicates with him on some levels and that human girl, Rin I believe her name is. She begged the Lord to bring him back and he obliged. It seems that she's rather fond of Sango's brother. That's the reason why Kohaku didn't follow me back. He stayed with Rin to keep her company. Funnily enough, Lord Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind."

Inuyasha suddenly burst out laughing.

"That little girl has the great Sesshoumaru twirled about her little finger. And he's nagging on me for spending time with humans. He's got a fucking child tagging after his tail and he doesn't even have a good reason."

He continued to laugh as he pressed the words out between the breathing breaks he was forced to take. Failing to notice the sudden stiffness in Kagome's posture...

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screeched out to get his attention.

The rest of the group took this as their cue to take their leave and they all trotted off towards the outskirt of the camp to continue their interrogation of Myoga.

Inuyasha's mirth dropped rapidly as his ears plastered to his head because of the high volume.

"WHAT?" He growled back, his mood worsening by the second.

Kagome took a calming breath and began to talk to him in a more level voice, regretting to herself that she had shouted. It was difficult to remember how sensitive his ears were sometimes.

"I'm really sorry for shouting Inuyasha, but I wasn't sure if you'd hear me over all that laughter."

Grunting Inuyasha decided that he would hear her out for once, but just because she apologised.

"You see Inuyasha. You shouldn't laugh of your brother..."

Hear her out? Had he actually decided to hear her out? Fuck that!

"What the fuck are you talking about? He's always laughing of me, well. He's not exactly laughing, but he treats me like shit all the same and it's not like he's here to hear it anyway."

Kagome shook her head exasperated and grabbed his chin, forcing him to keep silent and look at her.

"Please listen to me Inuyasha. Even if your brother treats you like dirt sometime, doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve to be honoured for the honourable choices he makes."

Seeing that he was about to interrupt her again, she rushed on.

"Maybe it was Rin that convinced him to save Kohaku, maybe it was the sword, but does it even matter what it was? After all, he did it. He was the one that saved Kohaku. If anything we should all thank him. He's done us all a huge favour, not only Sango and Kohaku. He's done 'us' a favour. That means you too. We're all affected by the decision he made and we should all be grateful."

Inuyasha just stared dumbfounded at her. What was she thinking?

"You want me to thank him?" He finally asked, disbelief in his voice.

Kagome shook her head slowly.

"No you don't have to thank him. It would be great if you did. The main point is that you should honour him for the decision he made. He may be cruel sometimes, mocking you and calling you names, but you do those things too. To Kouga, to Miroku, to Shippo. You even call me names."

Inuyasha didn't speak. It occurred to him how right she was. He did those things too. He even tried to kill Miroku, not that he remembered why, but that wasn't the point. He had done the same as Sesshoumaru, but the ones he had done it to didn't hate him and push him away, they honoured him for the right choices he made instead.

Finally nodding in response he turned away from her, head down in shame. He was no better than Sesshoumaru. He truly didn't deserve someone as wonderful and forgiving as Kagome.

-()-()-

A/n: Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a good while, but I've been on vacation (as stated before). And after that I've had the flu. Sob. I'm just wrapping up some loose ends in this chapter and I apologise if it's boring. I have a writers block. --;

Thanks for all the reviews. I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
